


Two Person Band

by lovewillcomeandfindme



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewillcomeandfindme/pseuds/lovewillcomeandfindme
Summary: Michael has an idea.





	Two Person Band

"Michael, please stop singing!" Donny laughed, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at the other man, who let it hit him as he smiled. 

"Oh, so you're the only one around here with a decent voice?" Michael asked, his eyes narrowed playfully. He knew his voice was far from good, and he had every intention on continuing to 'serenade' Donny. "I was thinking-" 

Donny cut Michael off with a snort, rolling his eyes as he rolled onto his side to watch Michael, mourning the loss of his pillow slightly. "That's usually when the trouble starts, y'know." 

Michael rolled his eyes, moving to put his arms behind his head as he looked over at the man. "Yeah, yeah, yeah- Laugh it up, Novitski." He grinned. "I'm *thinking*, I take over on vocals- You can have the drums, my voice needs to be heard!" 

Donny nearly *choked*. He knew Michael was joking but *hell* that would be a hilarious disaster. Michael's singing voice didn't exactly match his smooth, deep speech, or his pleasing outward appearance. It sounded as though he was constantly beginning puberty, cracking nearly every other beat. 

 

Michael was well aware of just how awful his voice was as well, and he also knew just how *horrific* Donny was on drums. Donny bit back some laughter, and nodded at Michael seriously, trying to hold back his smile. 

"Oh, absolutely." Michael was beginning to laugh now, which nearly made Donny crack. "We can just have a two person band. I'll play all the instruments- And you sing!" 

Damn Michaels laughter was infectious, and soon they were both trying to catch their breath, until they would make eye contact and start laughing all over again at the thought. These nights were really the best, when they could just act like they were back home, and were just a couple of guys.

When Michael managed to calm down enough, he wiped his eyes, unable to wipe the smile off his face as he sat up and turned to look at Donny, placing his feet on the ground. "Y'know what Nova-" Michael let out a deep breath as he shook his head. "Maybe I'll let you sing." 

"Yeah, maybe that'd be best. You just gotta look pretty, alright Rubber?" 

Michael grabbed Donny's pillow and threw it back at the man, grinning as he faked offense. "I'm more than just a pretty face you know!" 

Donny bit back a laugh as he caught his pillow, placing it behind his head and getting comfortable. "Whatever you say." He teased, trying to hide his wide grin. 

Michael stood up and moved so he was standing next to the other man's bed, arms crossed. "If I'm just a pretty face, then why am I a higher rank?" 

"Well, there is more to you than your face!" He conceded for a moment. "You're also a suck up with a hot body." He braced himself for a moment, and he was right to as he immediately felt Michaels hand on his shoulder, the smack not stopping the laughter.


End file.
